


Naughty Doctor

by WizardPartyForever



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, Bottom L, Death Note Kink Meme, Finger Fucking, M/M, Prostate Exam, doctor Light - Freeform, dub-con, handjob, i'm trash, multiple orgasm, top Light, trashy trashy trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardPartyForever/pseuds/WizardPartyForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L is terribly unhealthy, and Watari finally puts his foot down and makes him go to the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Note Kink Meme. The Prompt: Naughty Doctor. AU. Doctor Light, patient L. Prostate examination, fingering teasing, hand job, multiple orgasm, dub con.

L really hated going to the doctor, which was why he didn’t. Sure, it was at the cost of his general health, but that was a price he was willing to pay if he meant that he never had to be poked and prodded with strange instruments in an uncomfortable office for hours on end, “for his own health.”

Watari tried time and time again to explain that the first time he went to the doctor’s, when he first came to the orphanage, had been an exceptionally long appointment only because they had to make sure he was in perfect health to enter the orphanage, but L refused to believe him and never went to the doctor again.

Aside from the discomfort of it, going to the doctor’s would be too big of a risk to his identity, L argued. It wasn’t a very good argument, of course, with the many false identities he had crafted over the years, but he was an adult and could therefore do what he wanted.

Except he couldn’t cook, so maybe he couldn’t do whatever he wanted, but he was still the greatest detective in the world and Watari had no right to restrict his access to sugar! This deprivation was going to ruin his reasoning skills, surely Watari would realize this! But apparently Watari “Cared about him” and L’s health mattered more than the fate of the world. (“Stop being overdramatic! The world isn’t going to end if you take a day off!”)

So L was here, standing in front of a large clinic with instructions from Watari to go to the office of Light Yagami and the promise of a triple layered chocolate cake when he got home. He also held a list of procedure the doctor was going to perform on him. He didn’t bother looking at the list of monstrosities - there was no getting out of it anyway.

Light Yagami’s office was on the third floor at the end of the hall, he noted scornfully. Not that the stairs were a problem, but they were an unnecessary hinderance, and he was already upset enough without having to do physical work. By the time he reached the office, he was contemplating running far away. The world didn’t really need him to be the greatest detective in the world, did it? Mello and Near would make a fantastic L if they would cooperate...

But the door at the end of the hallway had already opened. “Are you Ryuzaki, sir?” The man asked.

“Yes,” L replied, making it clear in his dull tone that he was not at all interested in being here.

“Well, come in. We have a lot to get done today, and not much time to do it.” Light beckoned L to go faster, and when he didn’t, he forcefully grabbed onto his arm and pulled him inside.

“I really can’t believe you need all this done - how old are you? Do you really think you’re at risk of diabetes?” The man asked, gesturing towards the list he had taken from L.

“I can assure you I’m not here of my own free will,” L drawled. “My grandfather thought it would be beneficial to my health. As for the diabetes, most definitely. My diet consists of nearly 100 percent sugar, but I won’t be changing that no matter what the results are.”

The doctor turned around from where he was fiddling around in his cabinets and gave L a long, calculating stare, before sighing ruefully. “Whatever. I’m getting paid a lot to not ask questions during this, so I’ll keep my mouth shut. Please sit on the examination table.”

L did so, though the lack of a chair back forced him to sit normally with his legs down, an uncomfortable and alien feeling. He hunched over further to make up for it, wanting to feel the familiar warmth of his thighs against his chest.

“Wow, I’ve never seen a posture so bad. Are you doing this on purpose to annoy me?” The man asked when L heard him turn around.

“This is my normal posture. It helps me think,” L said.

The doctor probably thought he was crazy by now, but L didn’t really care. He just wanted to go finish this and go home to his chocolate cake.

Light seemed to be done searching his cupboards and was now fiddling with the buttons on some kind of machine next to the examination table, and L was able to really get a good look at him. He had almost brown hair which looked bright and alive in the white, sterile lights of the office, and even though the loose uniform he wore did nothing to accentuate his body, the way he held himself made it look like an expensive suite.

“Okay. I’m going to start with a standard checkup - heartbeat, blood pressure, eyes, etcetera,” Light explained, holding out a stethoscope. “I’m going to check your heartbeat first - just breath normally.”

The appointment went just as expected - Light prodding him with various instruments and asking him to do seemingly useless actions, though L knew that each of them had a specific reason behind it. That knowledge didn’t make things any less tiresome, though. But all in all, the appointment passed without incident.

That wasn’t quite true, actually.

Doctor Yagami seemed to be a very touchy-feely kind of person, though apparently only with him, if the way he had shied away from the hug of a coworker when she came in to ask him if he wanted to eat lunch with him was anything to go by. But L was a genius, and he definitely noticed the unnecessary hand placed on his back while Light was measuring his heartbeat, and the way Light seemed to caress his forearm while giving him his flu shot.

It made him slightly uncomfortable, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t intrigued.

After several hours of increasingly obscure procedures and Light commenting more and more on how unhealthy L was, and what a waste of time it was to do all these tests when he would obviously die before the age of 30 of diabetes. (This was before Light had sourly determined that L had to be some kind of mythical creature because despite his sugar intake, he wasn’t showing any signs of the disease.)

“Really, this is just ridiculous,” Light muttered.

“What is it now, Doctor Yagami?” L asked from where Light had instructed him to lay flat on his back on the examination table to fix his posture.

“A prostate exam. Really, with how unhealthy you are and still being alive, I’d say you’re immortal. I’ve wasted and entire day on you!”

“A prostate exam?” L yelped. “I’m only 25 though! Most men aren’t at risk of prostate cancer until after 40.”

“I completely agree,” Light said, “But I’ve been instructed to do this, so I will.”

“If we both think this is a waste of time, we could just skip it,” L suggested.

“No. This is what I’m paid to do, so I’ll do it.” But despite his words, which suggested that he was only doing this because he had to, the way Light rushed to tug on a latex glove and prowled his office for a tube of lube seemed almost eager, and the thought made L’s breath catch in his throat.

“Please take off your pants,” Light requested, startling L from his thoughts. Light had apparently found what he was looking for and was busy coating a finger in the slippery substance.

L stared for a moment before sliding off his pants apprehensively, then looking up for approval. “Underwear too,” Light prompted. L grimaced but complied. The room was chilly, and goosebumps began to appear on his uncovered legs, which he realized were frightfully dry - he wondered if Light would notice and judge him, because he could tell that Light was not the type to let his skin, or any part of his physical appearance, go to ruin.

L knew what was next, and it was fairly simple - he would lean over the table and Light would stick a gloved finger inside and prod a bit, and then declare that L did not, in fact, have prostate cancer because he was only 25 and the chances of that at this age were ridiculous.

He still felt a rush of something akin to anticipation when Light instructed him to bend over. That anticipation furthered as he complied and waited for Light to start, though the man seemed to be taking his time. He supposed it was a good thing that he was being so meticulous with the lubrication, because L certainly didn’t want this to hurt, but was it really necessary to take this long?

Finally Light stepped up behind him and put one hand on his back. “This should only take a second, and it shouldn’t really hurt,” he explained, before L felt a finger settle at his entrance.

He automatically clenched up, but realized that the finger wasn’t moving. Light leaned over him, much closer than he needed to be, L thought, and whispered (why did it have to be a whisper?), “You’ll need to relax if you want this to go smoothly.”

How was he supposed to do that! This was embarrassing, a waste of time, and... L could have sworn he was blushing, except he was L, the three best detectives in the world, so of course that couldn’t be true. But the thought of Light’s finger up his ass, even just for a moment and for completely medical reasons made something in his stomach stir and his breath catch.

Still, he forced those thoughts away so that he could relax, and, after a moment of gentle prodding, Light’s finger slipped in.

“Oh!” He exclaimed in surprise.

Light laughed, and L would have paid millions to see what that looked like. He couldn’t consider that thought any further though, because the finger was moving and the only thing his body could focus on was  _ get it out _ but also _ keep going _ and all he could really do was stare, wide-eyed at the opposite wall, his mind blank.

Light searched for a second, wiggling his finger deeper inside in an attempt to find his prostate - and then he brushed something inside that could only be... L couldn’t stop himself from clenching down on the finger, and Light halted in his progress.

“I’m almost done,” Light mumbled from behind him. Then, “But you really need to loosen up.”

L closed his eyes, trying to do just that, but it was weird and degrading and he was beginning to harden without any pants to hide it.

“Good job,” Light murmured when L’s hole opened up enough for comfortable movement. The words (or perhaps it was the tone they were said in) made L’s cock twitch a bit, and though he didn’t particularly care about social standards, it would be a bit embarrassing even for him to be caught like this.

Light moved his finger and L had to close his eyes and clutch the edge of the examination table to concentrate on staying open. That was getting easier though, with every swipe over his prostate making his body more willing to let the intrusion in.

“Uh...”

Light stopped moving. “Yes?”

L opened his eyes to stare at the opposite wall. Had he said something? Yes, he had, hadn’t he. It was completely unintentional though. “Sorry. No.”

Light resumed the movements of his finger, and L felt the absurd urge to demand him to put another one in, then three, then more... he made sure not to voice it though. How embarrassing that would be!

Light was beginning to... Thrust his finger, to put it simply, and as good as it felt, they had been doing this for quite some time, hadn’t they? It was only supposed to take a few seconds; Light was supposed to wiggle his finger around to see if there was anything abnormal and then pull it out just as quickly. There was no thrusting involved!

“Doctor Yagami, don’t you think this is enough?” He panted, looking behind him at Light.

Light seemed to be totally focused, eyes seemingly unable to move away from the sight of one of his fingers in L, but he glanced up to make eye contact, and L couldn’t keep in a small, “Oh,” at the sight of Light’s eyelids lowered and eyes darkened with lust. Then, a louder one, when Light jabbed at that spot and L’s knees nearly collapsed.

“Yes, I guess you’re right,” Light finally said, but didn’t stop the movements of his finger and even placed one hand on L’s hip to keep the man steady. When he began to wiggle a second one in, L knew this wasn’t normal, wasn’t right, but it was hard to think over the feeling of his asshole being stretched by Light’s long, delicate fingers, sometimes jabbing at precisely the right spot, because of course Light was a doctor and he knew where to find it-

. “Doctor Yagami, what are you doing?” L asked in as firm a voice as possible, but the effect was probably less than impressive because his voice just wouldn’t cooperate and kept breaking off in odd places. But this had to stop, because now L was getting close and wouldn’t that be embarrassing, if he were to come in a doctor’s office from a mere prostate exam.

“Light, stop,” he finally managed, and, astonishingly, the man did. L allowed himself to relax; this whole nightmare was over, this was the last examination of the day and then he would never have to see this unpleasant doctor again - but then Light was pulling his fingers out, slowly, much slower than he needed to, and L couldn’t keep in the choked gasp that resulted from Light’s fingers brushing over his now overly sensitive prostate.

Light laughed, and paused in pulling out to wiggle his fingers just to see L squirm. “Liar,” he murmured.

“What?” L asked. “I - I don’t understand what you’re...”

“You told me to stop, but you don’t really want that, do you? Why, look!” Light exclaimed in mock surprise, snaking his unoccupied hand around to grasp L’s erection. “You’re hard, just from this!”

The sensation was heavenly, and was even more so when Light pushed those fingers back in, and he jerked backwards to meet them before remembering that no, he was supposed to be resisting, but how could he, when this felt so incredible?

“Ugh... Light,” he groaned before he could stop himself.

Light leaned over him and murmured, “Are you close?” To which L could only nod in response.

Light stopped all movement, and L whipped his head back to look at Light, eyes wide in panic. “What are you-”

He stopped once he saw the mischievous look in Light’s eyes. “Do you want me to continue?” Light asked.

Yes! Yes! He thought, but he couldn’t get the words out; they seemed to have gotten jumbled up in his throat and were coming out as a series of moans, accompanied by him trying to push back onto Light’s fingers. He couldn’t say it though; it was too embarrassing, even for him.

“What was that?” Light asked.

“... Yes please,” L finally whispered, voice muffled from having buried his face in his arms.

He couldn’t see Light, but he was sure the man was wearing a smug grin as he plunged those fingers back in, except now they were bigger - L realized that Light had added a third one, and he was so very full but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

“Do you... Do this with... All your patients?” L asked suddenly.

“Of course not,” Light chuckled, the sound sending a shudder through L. “Most of my patients for this are old men and much larger than me. If I tried this with them they would toss me out a window. Besides, you’re attractive.”

The compliment was shallow, sure, but it was so rare that people complimented L that he could give no warning before his hole spasmed and he was releasing. He let out a strangled moan, bucking on Light’s fingers but never so violently that, god forbid, they might slip out of him. Light kept going through the whole thing, lightly pumping L’s cock but for the most part focusing his attentions on the movements of his fingers.

There was a new pressure on his backside, and L realized that Light was pressed up against him, rutting against his thigh. A moment later, as L was coming down from his high, he felt a dampness in that spot and heard Light groan, gripping L’s hips hard with both hands.

For a moment, all L could register was the heavy breathing coming from both him and Light. Then, Light was moving above him, probably standing up straight to smooth out his clothes or something, but L couldn’t be bothered to look.

“I suppose I got a bit carried away.”

‘You think?’ L thought, but couldn’t verbalize it

“I can’t believe I came before I even got to fuck you. That’s okay though,” Light continued, and before L knew what was happening, Light was grasping him by the hips and turning him over onto back. L could have fought it, of course, but by the time his mind caught up to what was happening, Light was parting his legs and coating his gloved fingers in lube again. “I bet I can get hard in the time it takes you to come again.”

“What! No, no, no,” L protested, scrambling across the table to the far wall. “My grandfather will be here soon to pick me up, I need to go...”

“Don’t be silly,” Light chastised. “This appointment went so quickly, I’m sure he won’t be here for another hour, at least.

He had never left, actually, was probably still in the parking lot in case of emergency, but L couldn’t say that because Light had grabbed his ankles and pulled his legs down so that he could crawl between L’s thighs, and L’s mouth was busy yelping in surprise at all of this.

“Doctor Yagami, this is completely unprofessional!” L hissed.

Light looked up at L from between his legs, where he was probably going to suck him off. The idea sent a bit of blood down to his flaccid cock; the idea of Light’s lips stretched around him was... He almost regretted stopping the man, but this was wrong!

“If you really want me to stop, I will,” Light murmured, breath ghosting over L’s penis because of their proximity. He kept breathing, and L was sure it had to be on purpose now.

“I do!”

“Do you?” Light asked, and then his tongue flicked out to touch the head of L’s now hardening cock. L moaned, a small sound but Light seemed to pick up on it anyway and smirked up at him. Then, without warning, Light was pulling him down by the legs to lie on his back and Light was crawling up his body, taking off his shirt, threading his fingers through his hair-

Leaning down and pressing their lips together, first softly, then harder and harder and at some point Light had wormed his tongue past L’s lips and L had done the same for Light. It was a disgusting practice, L had always thought, and even now he felt a bit of drool (his or Light’s?) sliding down his cheek which was in no way arousing - but the movements of Light’s tongue surely were, so he focused on that instead.

It didn’t last long though, probably just long enough to make sure L wouldn’t say no, but he wasn’t going to complain with Light kissing and sucking his way down L’s throat, across his chest, stoping to pay a bit more attention to his nipples, and finally down, down down.

“Doctor Yagami,” L whined when Light stopped in his descent to pay special attention to the space between his hipbones, sucking and biting and kissing the area right above where L wanted him.

“Yes, Ryuzaki?” Light asked, looking up through hooded eyes.

“Please!” L moaned.

Light shuffled around again, and L felt sure he was finally going to suck him off, but instead he felt Light’s finger press against his entrance, for the second time that day. With the new lube Light had applied along with the fact that L had already been stretched, it slipped in without a problem, but L was still unsatisfied with the lack of stimulation on his cock.

“Li-ight,” he whined. Light looked up questioningly, as though he had no idea why L was upset, which was just bullshit. “Suck me. Please.”

“Of course,” Light said, and wasted no time engulfing the head of L’s (now fully erect) cock in his mouth.

Light’s mouth was wet and warm and perfect, and with every passing second Light was taking in more and more of L’s length until he felt himself bump into the back of Light’s throat and the man had to stop. He wasn’t completely in, but that was okay; Light made up for it with the delicate movements of his mouth. He swirled his tongue along the underside of L’s cock, sucked, and sometimes bobbed his head to breath and kiss the tip.

After a few minutes of that bliss, Light pulled all the way up, jolting L out of the haze of pleasure he had been in.

“Huh?”

“Don’t get carried away with yourself,” Light chuckled. “I want you to come on my fingers this time.” He punctuated that with a rough thrust of three fingers that made L’s vision blur.

“You - fingered me... last time,” L pointed out.

“True,” Light agreed, but he didn’t try to justify his actions any further.

L stared up at the ceiling as Light worked his hole with a new ferocity, scissoring it open and massaging his prostate with vigor and drawing increasingly louder moans from L. He bent his legs up so that he could lift his pelvis, anything to get those fingers closer, deeper.

“Ry-u-za-ki,” Light chirped. L propped himself up on his elbows to look down at Light through lidded eyes.

“Yes, doctor Yagami?”

Light tapped on the insides of both L’s thighs with his unoccupied hand. “Spread your legs. I want to see you open for me.” L moved his feet outward a bit, but Light shook his head. “Wider,” He ordered, and L felt compelled to obey. He shuffled his feet to the edges of the examination table (which was fairly narrow but Light seemed to be satisfied.) “Good.”

Light fitted himself in between L’s thighs and leaned over, using one hand for support so that he was face to face with L. His fingers stilled.

“Light!” L whined, thrusting upwards. The action failed in making Light’s fingers move, but it did crash their pelvises together, and he fell back onto the table with a moan of frustration.

“Need something, Ryuzaki?”

“Yes!”

Light leaned down, lips inches away from L’s own. “I’m going to finger you until you come, and then I’m going to fuck you,” Light hissed.

“Yes!”

Light wasted no time in scrambling down L’s body and shoving his fingers further in, resuming his previous stretching actions. Every time he put pressure on L’s prostate the man would make noises of pleasure and his hole would spasm around Light’s fingers.

“Light, please!”

Light quickened the pace of his movements in response, but it wasn’t enough, L needed to come, needed Light to touch his cock - but he didn’t dare touch it himself. Light had promised to finger him until he came; L expected him to hold true to that promise.

And coming without additional stimulation was beginning to seem less impossible than it had before; with every passing moment he was getting closer, and now he was propelling his hips up to meet Light’s fingers until, with one particularly well aimed brush against his prostate, he was collapsing and coming and moaning. Light continued to press against the spot, making L see stars from the sensory overload until his orgasm subsided, leaving him on his back, staring at the white ceiling.

“Doctor Yagami,” he began, sitting up, but Light pushed him back down with a hand on his chest. “Wh-what do you think you’re doing?”

“You came. Now I’m going to fuck you,” Light said, crawling up to press a kiss to L’s lips.

“I could do something else for you,” L suggested. “This experience will surely be unpleasant for me. I can’t possibly come again!”

Light stared down at him, thinking. “I’m sure I can get you hard again,” he concluded. Without warning, he bent over and began pressing a series of kisses to L’s cock, starting at the head and working his way down to the base. The feather light touches weren’t enough to get him aroused again so quickly after coming, but he was so sensitive post-orgasm that Light had him writhing and wiggling his hips in no time.

He had almost forgotten that Light still had his fingers inside of him, but when Light pulled them out, he tensed up in realization of what was to come. “Doctor Yagami, I’m still not hard,” he pointed out.

“I’m sure you’ll get there eventually,” Light replied, and then he was lining himself up with L’s entrance and pushing in. There was a bit of burn, but Light had done a very thorough job of preparing him - as aggressive as he appeared, all things considered, the doctor was being quite considerate.

With a final push, Light stilled and paused, looking down at L. Their gazes met, and Light looked imploringly at L - he probably wanted permission to move.

“Oh? Is that it?” L asked mockingly, though from Light’s scowl he probably didn’t realize it was teasing.

Light abruptly pulled out, and for one panicked moment L feared that his comment had offended Light so much that he didn’t want to continue, but then Light thrusted back in with enough force to push L backwards a bit. “Oow,” L complained, though it didn’t really hurt enough to warrant the noise, but Light wasn’t acting very gentlemanly.

“Move!” He finally said in annoyance after several seconds of having to stare up at Light’s concerned face.

Light wasted no time in doing just that, and soon they had settled into a steady rhythm, and before he knew it, L was getting hard again. His thrusts upwards were becoming shaky and halfhearted - two orgasms in such a short amount of time will take their toll on one’s body - and he soon settled for simply keeping his hips elevated and letting Light do the work. He had gotten them into this situation, so he could get them out.

“Ryu-zaki,” Light groaned, leaning over and resting his chin on L’s shoulder. The position forced him to slow his thrusts down, and L whined - the feeling of Light peppering his face with kisses was nice, but there was fucking to be done and orgasms to achieve and now really was not the time for such sentimentalities!

“Harder!” L hissed, and the word normally would have sounded like begging, but there was no mistaking the fact that it was an order.

Light lifted himself up, placing one hand on the table next to L and the other on L’s shoulder, presumably to keep L from sliding around, but it wasn’t working. That was when L had the brilliant idea to wrap his legs around Light’s hips, and not only did it work, but it changed the angle to make things so, so much better that L had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep from making a very undignified sound.

Light’s movements were becoming erratic, and L moved his hand down to help himself along, but Light got there first.

“What kind of person would I be if I made you do that yourself?” Light murmured.

L was too far gone to respond. It was too much stimulation - the repeated pounding against his prostate and now the divine feeling of Light jerking him off - within seconds he was coming.

He vaguely registered Light’s tightened grip on his shoulder and the feeling of the man releasing inside him with a shout, and then his legs were being unwinded from Light’s waist and Light fell over next to him.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before his phone rang - oh, but his pants were down on the floor, several feet away, and for the first time in ages he was simply too tired to get up.

“Doctor Yagami, could you...” he began, but Light was already standing up and retrieving his phone for him. “Thank you.”

It was Watari, of course - who else would call him on his personal phone?

“Hello?”

“L. Is your appointment going smoothly?” The older man asked. “It seems to be taking quite awhile.”

“Well, there was a lot that had to get done. But yes, we’re just wrapping things up now. I’ll be at the car in ten minutes.”

“Good.”

L snapped his phone shut and placed it in the pocket of his jeans, which he set to putting back on. “Well, Doctor Yagami, it’s been a pleasure, but I have to go. Have a nice day,” he said.

Light nodded, in the process of zipping up his pants. “Before you leave, I have some notes for you.”

“Oh? I thought I was good to go?”

“Oh, don’t worry, you are, but it’s the office’s protocol - I have to give a summary of the appointment,” Light explained, and L was almost completely sure that this was a completely made up excuse for Light to give him something - and sure enough, five seconds later, he was holding a crumpled ball of paper with a phone number written on it.

“Thank you, Light, I’m sure this will come in handy,” L said, stuffing it into his pocket.

“Oh, and one more thing-”

L’s sigh of annoyance was absorbed by Light’s mouth. He was being pushed up against a door and kissed - how cliche.

Not that it wasn’t nice.

Not that he wouldn’t be back for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry mom.


End file.
